Into The West
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: He was dying, she couldn't deny it any longer...Death Fic! Sad..but the pairing is..read and find out!


**_--Into the West--_**  
  
_/Lay Down _

_Your sweet and weary head _

_Night is falling _

_You have some to journey's end/_  
  
The battle had finally ended, all around, true Death Eaters fell to the ground, dead. Lord Voldemort took one last look at the boy that he had failed to kill when he was just a baby, and now he was a man and once again he had been unable to kill him. "Damn you..Potter..." Was his last audible words before he fell foward, dead.  
  
All around the battlefield, the victorious cheered as they realized that victory was theirs, never again would they fall to the wrath of Voldemort, no more. It seemed that everyone was cheering, all but two people who were in the middle of the field. A girl, no, she was no longer a girl, but a woman knelt beside the man that she loved, silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
Slowly, black eyes opened to meet her brown ones as he tried to sit up, but to no avail. She smiled sadly as she picked up his head and layed it in her lap, watching as the night started to fall upon the victors. Looking back down at him, she had to keep her tears from spilling anew as she watched him take deep breaths, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
_/Sleep now _

_Dream-of the ones who came before _

_They are calling _

_From across a distant shore/_  
  
Understanding passed between the student and the teacher as they gazed deeply into the other's eyes. "Sleep now.." Was all that she whispered as she held him close to her, humming a song that she remembered from when she was a little girl. She remembered that her mother had sung it at her father's funeral one year ago.  
  
His eyes closed, but his breathing remained steady as he listened to her. Memories flashed through his mind as he remembered when he had first seen her. It had been roughly around 8 years ago that she had walked into the Great Hall with the other firt years, had hadn't really took notice in her until she was sorted into Gryffindor, but then it was just a glance before he turned back to the other first years.  
  
How he wished that he had payed more attention to her in the first place. It had been after her 5 year that he had watched her more closely, trying to understand her, even though he knew that he never could. And it had been during the beginning of her 6th year that their feelings had surfaced, and had unintentionally been revealed.  
  
_/Why do you weep? _

_What are these tears upon your face? _

_Soon you will see _

_All of your fears will pass away/_  
  
She couldn't take it any longer, she'd always been told that tears only showed weakness, but now, she didn't care if anyone called her weak. It was with this thought that the tears started to fall, causing him to open his eyes quickly, surprise showing in them, and a deep sadness.  
  
It was as though the world around them didn't exsist, as if they were the only ones there. But truth be told, everyone had stopped their cheering as their eyes landed on the sad couple, and that's when reality hit them, not everyone had survived, it wasn't to be expected, but the reality of that scene was unwanted. Slowly, some of the younger students started to help get the wounded to the castle, while a few of the teachers and older students kept their eyes locked on the scene.  
  
With much effort, he was able to lift his hand to her cheek, manageing to wipe some of her tears away. "Don't cry over me.." His voice was ruff, but it had an underlying message in it, and she reluctantly understood, but the tears continued to fall.  
  
_/Safe in my arms _

_You're only sleeping/_  
  
A soft smile graced her face as she remembered how they confessed, without knowing it. Dumbledore had apparently set them up, with the help of Harry, Ron, Draco, and Professor McGonagall. It was really a rather clever plan for an old man to come up with, but none the less, it worked like a charm.  
  
Harry and Ron had left a note on her Transfigurations Book and told her to meet them in the Quidditch Pitch for some fun after her studying. She'd thought nothing of the note since it was a regular routine for them when it got warmer outside. Without a second thought to the note, she'd finished up her reading about Animagus Transformations and had started outside.  
  
Unknown to her, he had received a similar letter that stated Professor McGonagall needed to talk to him out near the Quidditch Pitch about something important, of course the letter was delivered by Draco. It was then that the plan had went into motion. On her way to the Quidditch Pitch, she had had to hide from him and Minerva McGonagall, but it was their topic of conversation that had caught her attention.  
  
"Admit it already, you have feelings for the girl." "Minerva, what I have for her is unknown, but I can assure you that it is not feelings." "Stop lying to me and yourself, you love the girl." A snarl was the next thing she heard followed by a quick whisper, "Damnit Minerva! I have feelings for her, there, are you satisified?!" And with that he had stalked off, leaving a smiling Professor McGonagall in his wake. "More than you know."  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt him shift against her. She leaned down as she started to mumble spells and charms under her breath, trying to stop the bleeding, even though she knew that it was to late. He would die in her arms, she knew it.  
  
_/What can you see _

_On the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call?/_  
  
A soft breeze blew around them, causing her to close her eyes for just a moment before she opened them again. Somehow it reminded her of the time that she'd went to the coast with Harry, The Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and him. They'd all had a very fine time, even if she had to keep chasing after Harry and Ron for their unwanted comments on her relationship.  
  
Dumbledore had only laughed, his eyes twinkleing as always before he turned back to continue his -fun- with the Deputy Headmistress. Fred and George were trying their best to try and drown Percy, but unfortunately, it didn't work. Sea gulls flew above them as the sun started to set, the blazing ball of fire reflecting in her eyes as she stole glances at her boyfriend.  
  
_/Across the sea _

_A pale moon rises _

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home/_  
  
She had spent most of the night out there with him after everyone had retired to their tents, just stareing at the moon and the stars. It was a welcome surprise when his arm drapped itself across her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as it started to get chilly. His corner of his lips tugged upwards into a small smile as he started down at her for a moment before he leaned down and gently kissed her.  
  
It was a feeling that she'd never felt before, different from when she kissed her parents or that of when she kissed her friends, no, this was perfect, this was _bliss_. He pulled away slowly, gazing into her eyes for an answer, and apparently he found it, because a moment later he captured her lips into another sweet kiss.  
  
_/And all will turn to silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_All souls pass/_  
  
Her seventh year was the hardest year to go through. Many more people died in the midst of Lord Voldemort's needless raids and attacks. He hoped to strike fear into everyone's hearts, and it worked, but not on the Order. They had finally been accepted as real members of the Order, something they had wanted since their fifth year.  
  
Things had changed drastically in two years, wizards and witches were beginning to fight back, to stand up to Voldemort and his followers, even though it was unwise, it was a big improvement for the Magical Community. She had remembered the many funerals that she'd attended because of death of her Classmates or Order members, the latter far and few.  
  
People had also begin to change their views and outlooks, which allowed Remus to come back as their DADA Professor, a job that he truely loved and deserved. Tonks had finally made her bold move, telling her feelings to Remus, which led to them getting married that December on Christmas at Hogwarts. Even though live moved on, it was hard to forget the danger that always loomed over them.  
  
_/Hope fades_

_ Into the world of night _

_Through shadows falling _

_Out of memory and time/_  
  
She her smile quickly faded as she heard his breathing start to slow. "Don't leave.." The words were an attempted plea for him to stay with her, but she knew that he couldn't, it was clearly written in his eyes. Night was settleing upon them now, and her hope for the future faded, but it would return with time, she hoped. His eyes fluttered open once more, a forlorn look settleing in his eyes.  
  
"Defeat doesn't suit you." She had spoken those words to him once before, it was after he had tried to stand up to Lucius Malfoy, but had failed in his attempt. He had looked up at her with those same eyes, the same look in them, but her words had brought a light to them then, just as they did now.  
  
_/Don't say _

_We have come now to the end _

_White shores are calling _

_You and I will meet again/_  
  
He was dying and she couldn't deny it anymore. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head whispering, "You don't have to be afraid. I'm sure that you'll make it to heaven." Realization settled into his dark depths as the full meaning of her words washed over him. He started to fade as she started to hum to him again, wet tears falling on his face and landing on his cheeks.  
  
_/And you'll be here in my arms _

_Just sleeping/  
_  
He slowly started to leave her, his chest slowing down in it's movement as she started to sing the words softly, offering some comfort to him. Hands entertwined, a promise of meeting again in her words, he started to let go of life, knowing that it was for the best.  
  
_/What can you see _

_On the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea_

_ A pale moons rises _

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home  
  
And all will turn to silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_Grey ships pass_

_ Into the west/_  
  
Leaning down she planted a soft kiss on his lips, his words coming out in barely a whisper, "I'll always love you Hermione...until we meet again.." She nodded, and before his eyes closed for their final time, she whispered slowly. "I'll always love you too Severus, until we meet again in Heaven..." And with that, the Potion Master and Head of the House of Slytherin, Severus Snape, left this world and his wife, atleast until she would rejoin him as an angel in heaven.  
  
**_---  
  
Gwg: Don't even ask what made me write this, my friend challenged me for a sad Hp fic and I couldn't write it then..and then today when we went to visit my cousin's husband's grave, this story came to me and I wrote it down on some paper. The song I used is 'Into the West' performed by Annie Lennox from the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Well, I hope I atleast get some reviews for this or readers. _**


End file.
